


The People You Meet In Heaven

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack misses Ianto all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People You Meet In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The People You Meet In Heaven  
> Character: Jack  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Jack misses Ianto all the time.  
> Notes: Written for rthstewart 's 3 sentence ficathon. Prompt was Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, missing you still  
> Warning: Suicide.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It's always a bit of lottery this bizarre form of self-harm but he especially needs it tonight so Jack puts the do not disturb sign on the door and the silencer on his gun. Sometimes he meets Stephen or Estelle and often it's victims he failed to save but sometimes, the best times, it's Ianto and he cherishes every one of those moments.

When it is Ianto that appears he'll usually scold Jack for not looking after himself or try to lift him from his dark moods but without fail there are those gorgeous eyes and stunning smile, beautiful even when tinged with sadness, so it's worth the chance and settling on the bed he makes a wish before pulling the trigger.


End file.
